General Kudan
by Sheino Riff
Summary: Before Deppa Contrial, there was Deppa Kudan. This is the story of her greatest adventures... She just doesn't know it yet. Read and review!
1. Start

Author's Notes: This story is set shortly after the First Battle of Kamino during the Clone Wars.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Sorry.

Key: Normal, _Thoughts_

* * *

The clone troopers had just begun the repairs to Kamino after the Battle. However, a few had decided to take a short break, and were able to overhear the conversation of two nearby Jedi. "I'm just saying, Shaak, armor would be a great idea! Besides, it's been allowed before."

"I believe we should wait until we have started the meeting to continue this discussion. Surely the High Council will have their own opinions on this matter, Master Kudan? Much as they do on all of your ideas, and your promotion to master simply to become Caretaker of First Knowledge." The Togruta Jedi Master smiled as she said this, knowing that it would anger her companion. It was true, however, as the Council was usually split when it came to deciding whether to intervene in Master Kudan's affairs.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. But do we really have to use the transmitter? I mean, aren't they all here already?" Deppa had a nearly imperceptible frown while she said this. Shaak Ti couldn't remember a time when she had seen the almost perpetually happy Jedi frown any larger.

She decided to explain the situation to her colleague. "Actually, only Master Kenobi, Master Rancisis, and I participated in the battle. I'm certain they are waiting for us to arrive so we can begin the meeting."

"Right, well, let's not keep them waiting! Last one there buys Master Yoda dinner!" Shaak Ti sighed. It was that carefree attitude that kept getting Deppa in trouble. It didn't help that she was always given incredible responsibility.

'_How did she ever become a master? I suppose I should catch up with her, though. I still remember the last time I lost a race with her. It was horrible.'_ Frowning at the thought, she immediately chased after her.

* * *

Don't worry, more chapters are coming! Each time someone reviews, I will upload new chapters and/or stories more quickly. So review! Make sure to read first, though. If you don't read first, your review will be meaningless!


	2. Kounak

Author's Notes: This story is set shortly after the First Battle of Kamino during the Clone Wars. And for all slang, check Wookieepedia. Or Google it, though ones containing foul language have likely been modified (they don't use the same slang in Star Wars, after all!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Actually, I don't own much of anything at all.

Key: Normal, _Visions_

* * *

Deppa walked into the transmitter chamber. Oddly, she was the only one present. She sighed in relief, now she could think. She fell back onto the floor, closed her eyes, and waited for her brain to start working.

_She opened her eyes, and saw an enormous array of colors. The Netherworld of the Force. Or, at least, something a lot like it. She looked around. "Great", she groaned, "There's nothing here!" She sighed. She had expected to meet someone here. And the damn _or'dinii_ wasn't even there!_

_Before she could wake up and stop her meditation, she heard someone say her name. She spun in the direction of the voice, and smiled. He was there, finally. "What took you so long, Kounak? You're usually so punctual! Master Dooku and Master Rancisis would be very disappointed in you!" She was simply teasing the Lethan Twi'lek and they both knew it._

"_I apologize, I was needed at a meeting. You do understand that I'm the royal advisor to Emperor Alaricus, correct?" Deppa shook her head, as she didn't really care. Kounak sighed before getting to why they were meeting here. "But, more importantly, why did you want to see me?" He cringed slightly as he noticed her smile._

"_I learned something about who the Sith master is. Ben said Master Dooku claims that they're in the Senate. That information really narrows it down." She noticed Kounak frown. He probably didn't trust what she was saying. "Do you not believe me or something?" She asked._

_He opened his mouth, as if in answer. But before he said anything, Deppa felt a weight on her chest. She lost consciousness._

Deppa's eyes flashed open. She looked up, to see Master Rancisis, with part of his tail on top of her ribcage. She decided to get his attention. She opened her mouth, and screamed. "Ow!"

The Thisspiasian Council member heard her scream, and turned to see her. He used the Force to lift himself off her, and helped her up. "I'm terribly sorry, Master Kudan. I did not see you. I assume you're ready to meet with the Council?"

Deppa frowned. She then said the only thing she could think of. "This fragging hurts, damn it!" Master Rancisis glared at her. "Sorry." She muttered.

* * *

As you can see, Deppa's a bit… weird. Read and review!


End file.
